sookiestackhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Arlene Fowler
Arlene Fowler is Sookie Stackhouse's friend in "The Southern Vampire Mysteries". Sookie's fellow barmaid at Merlotte's, she has been married four times and has two children, Coby and Lisa, whom Sookie often babysits. Physical Appearance Arlene is described as a relatively attractive woman. She has dyed red hair, and a face that is always painted with layers of make-up. Personality Arlene is a sassy Southern girl who sees herself as a young, spunky twenty something year old. She says what she wants, disregarding others feelings, and is self-centered. From Sookie's outburst in Dead and Gone, Arlene's goal is to be a stay at home mom married to a rich man who will take care of her and her kids. From this we can gather that Arlene is materialistic and lazy. She carefully forms and manipulates relationships with the attitude- "how will it benefit me?" Pam described Arlene as a fair-weather friend, there for you "until the wind blows the other way". Sookie finds herself working Arlene's shifts when she needs to leave early, taking care of her kids while she is at dates, cleaning her trailer when she actually does need someone to cover for her and yet values their one sided friendship. Arlene also holds herself in high regard, thinking that she is attractive and all men want her. Sookie, though she never says it out loud, thinks that Arlene is loose, and is too old to be chasing after men. Arlene also appears to wholly embrace whatever beliefs her current boyfriend holds. This attribute of her personality is shown when begins dating Whit Spradlin, who is an active and zealous member of the Fellowship of the Sun. As a result, she treats Sookie coldly. In Dead and Gone, she even goes so far as to help set a trap so that Whit and his friends can crucify Sookie to emulate the gruesome murder of Crystal Norris. Relationships Sookie Stackhouse Sookie had been friends with Arlene for several years, and Sookie regarded Arlene as one of her closest friends. After Arlene started a relationship with Whit Spradlin and joined the Fellowship of the Sun, their friendship waned. She even participates in a plot to kill Sookie because of her acceptance of the vampires and other supernaturals. Rene Lenier Rene and Arlene had been married many times before Dead Until Dark. The two may have still been together had Rene not been caught for murder. Whit Spradlin Whit Spradlin is Arlene's current steady boyfriend. He is currently waiting prosecution for attempted murder and kidnap of Sookie Stackhouse. History Arlene is one of the Bon Temps citizens that have been born, and raised in the same town their whole life. She has been married several times and has worked at Merlotte's about as long as Sookie has. Her father left her some land, which she lives on in a trailer with her two kids. HBO portrayal In True Blood, Arlene is Anti-Vampire at the beginning, supposedly to eliminate confusion and add to the underlying theme of racism. Her intolerance is blatant toward vampires. For instance, She makes snide comments about the vampires' fight for civil rights in front of them and,as a result, was verbally assaulted by a fang released Jessica Hamby. She offers poor service to vampires at Merlotte's. When Arlene had to wait on Bill, he ordered a bottle of O negative. She said they didn't have any (which they did) and offered him the "only" option had A positive. Bill said he'd have that, and she rudely cut him off mid sentence and walked to the bar. She places the incorrect order with Tara and told her not to put it in the microwave because "he could drink it cold". Later on in the series,she gradually accepts Sookie's relationships with vampires after she herself was engaged to the serial killer, Rene Lenier. However, she still makes the occasional offensive comment. True Blood also downplays Arlene's "man-crazy" behavior, and the Harris' character's total acceptance of whatever dogma her current beau accepts. In the series, she currently is married to Terry Bellefleur, the war veteran. Together, they are raising Arlene's two children from previous marriages, Lisa and Coby, and their son, Mikey. Mikey is biologically Rene's child, but Terry claims him as his own. Arlene believed the child was evil due to his birth father's genes and the mysterious paranormal happenings surrounding the child, but it is revealed that Mikey is a medium. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dead Until Dark characters Category:Living Dead in Dallas characters Category:Club Dead characters Category:Dead to the World characters Category:Dead as a Doornail characters Category:Definitely Dead characters Category:All Together Dead characters Category:From Dead to Worse characters Category:Dead and Gone characters Category:Dead in the Family characters Category:Dead Reckoning characters Category:Deadlocked characters Category:After Dead characters Category:Dead Ever After characters